fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Raava-Ku
Earth|ailments = Earthblight|weaknesses = Water, Ice|creator = WhiteoutTM}}Raava-Ku '(RAH-vah-koo) is a highly territorial desert-dwelling Bird Wyvern with long, blade like claws. Physiology Raava-Ku resembles a therizinosaur slightly larger than a Kulu Ya-Ku. It is covered in reflective, bright yellow feathers that turn purple around halfway down its body. Its hands have iridescent purple blade-like claws at the end that it uses as weapons. Its head has a crest of black and yellow feathers that extends down its body to its back. Behavior Raava-Ku frequents oases or other bodies of water in dry climates. It is often nocturnal because its feathers can get hot in the desert sun, but it is not uncommon to see an angered Raava-Ku defending its territory during the daytime. It is extremely territorial and will attempt to kill any trespassers on sight. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Raava-Ku is in the middle of the food chain. Behavior Towards Other Monsters It flees monsters larger than itself but will attempt to drive out most other creatures that it deems as threats. Tracks *'Feathers - 'A few yellow feathers laying on the ground. *'Footprints Special Behaviors It is usually fought at night. Abilities Raava-Ku uses its powerful legs to run at impressive speeds and to deliver ferocious kicks that can easily stun hunters. It has long claws that have sharp edges like a sword's, and it uses them along with deceptively powerful arms for crippling melee attacks. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Steam huffs out of its mouth and its attacks become 5% faster. It chains together more moves in this state. *Tired State: It drools and its attacks become 5% slower. Mounts It is mounted like most other theropod Bird Wyverns. Ecology *Habitat Range Raava-Ku is usually found in dry, warm environments, often near the fringes of small ponds that it claims as its own. *Ecological Niche Raava-Ku is constantly in competition with others of its kind. It fends off trespassers to its territory, but it knows when to run from a larger threat. It is omnivorous, eating both foliage and berries as well as the occasional small monster. *Biological Adaptations Its long claws, strong arms, and heavily-muscled legs provide effective means for executing any threats on its turf. Its beak has molars in the back to aid with chewing leaves, but the front is hooked enough for eating meat. Attacks *'Stun Kick: '''Raises one leg and delivers a swift kick towards a hunter to its side or back. This has a windup to it but if it lands it has an 80% chance to stun the target. *'Dirt Kick: Turns its head to look at a target behind it before kicking up a dense cloud of dirt and mud with a backwards kick. This attack inflicts Earthblight. *'''Peck: Lifts up its head and makes a noise before pecking violently in front of it. *'Backslash': Slashes violently backwards and outwards after an initial windup. Has a 40% chance to inflict bleeding *'Reaper Grab': Opens its arms before closing them in a wide arc in front of it. *'Backslash Combo': Backslashes and then whips around for a powerful uppercut that will send hunters flying and has a 60% chance to inflict bleeding. Can be additionally chained into a Reaper Grab. *'Trample': Runs at a hunter at top speed in a straight line, plowing straight over them and anything else in its way. Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness *Breakable parts **Head: Crest breaks, feathers become ragged, beak becomes scarred. Drops a Raava-Ku Crest or Raava-Ku Feather **Arms (x2): Three of its claws get chipped, feathers become ragged. Can drop a Raava Bladeclaw. Physical Damage Effectiveness How much a monster is effected by various methods of damage on different parts of the body. *Head = ★★★ *Torso = ★★ *Arms= ★ *Legs = ★★ *Tail= ★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ★ Status Effectiveness *Poison =★★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★ Shiny Item Drops It drops Wyvern Tears or Raava-Ku Scales when toppled. Slinger Ammo Drops Slinger Thorns. Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) It can be affected by Frenzy and Hyper Status. It does not have an apex form. Trivia *Raava-Ku's name is derived from the word "ravage" and the "-Ku" ending of many canon Bird Wyverns. *Its design blends features of therizinosaurs and cassowaries. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:WhiteoutTM Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster